wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Enchantment
Enchantment refers to a permanent enhancer that can be added to equipment. Only one such enchantment can be made at a time. Subsequent enchantments will overwrite any existing enchantment. However, temporary imbue effects can be applied which stack with existing enchantment effects. Enchantments appear in green font near the bottom of equipment descriptions and are written in a style that distinguishes them from standard stats and effects. Enchantments provide a variety of effects and can greatly improve gameplay. The cumulative effects of wearing multiple enchanted equipments can potentially exceed that of any one equipment, i.e., it’s like having an extra equipment that does not occupy a slot. There are currently no enchantments available for items that are equipped in the waist, relic, ammo, neck, finger or trinket equipment slots. Enchantments which come from Enchanting and require the services of an Enchanter. However, enchantment items can be crafted in other professions (Blacksmithing, Engineering and Leatherworking) and purchased from the Auction House. Although Blacksmithing enchantment items will also require the services of a Blacksmith. Some enchantment items are rewards from quests; sometimes requiring Faction or another item found as loot. =Enchantments= Note: Enchantments available only in Burning Crusade are marked as green rows. Armor Head * Glyph of Fire Warding +20 Fire resistance : Honor Hold * Glyph of Frost Warding +20 Frost resistance * Glyph of Shadow Warding +20 Shadow resistance * Glyph of Nature Warding : +20 Nature resistance : Cenarion Expedition - Honored * Glyph of Arcane Warding +20 Arcane resistance * Glyph of Renewal +35 healing + 7m/5s : Honor Hold * Glyph of Power +22 Spell damage / healing. +14 spell hit rating * Glyph of Ferocity : +34 attack power and 16 hit rating : Cenarion Expedition - Revered * Glyph of the Defender +16 defence rating +17 dodge rating * Glyph of the Wild +18 stamina, +12 dodge rating, +12 resilience * Glyph of the Keeper +18 stamina, +12 intellect, +12 strength Shoulders * Inscription of Endurance : +7 to all resistances Back Chest * Enchant Chest - Restore Mana Prime : +6 m/5s * Enchant Chest - Exceptional Health : +150 Health * Enchant Chest - Major Spirit : +15 Spirit * Enchant Chest - Exceptional Mana : +150 Mana * Enchant Chest - Exceptional Stats : +6 to all Stats * Enchant Chest - Major Resilience : +15 Resilience Armor kits: * Knothide Armor Kit +8 stamina. * Magister's Armor Kit +3m/5s * Vindicator's Armor Kit +8 defence rating * Shadow Armor Kit +8 shadow resistance * Flame Armor Kit +8 Fire resistance * Frost Armor Kit +8 frost resistance * Nature Armor Kit +8 nature resistance * Arcane Armor Kit +8 arcane resistance Wrist * Enchant Bracer - Assault : +24 Attack power * Enchant Bracer - Brawn : +12 Strength * Enchant Bracer - Major Intellect : +12 Intellect * Enchant Bracer - Stats : +4 to all Stats * Enchant Bracer - Major Defense : +12 Defence rating * Enchant Bracer - Superior Healing : +30 Healing * Enchant Bracer - Restore Mana Prime : +6 m/5s * Enchant Bracer - Fortitude : +12 stamina * Enchant Bracer - Spellpower : +15 Spell damage Hands * Enchant Gloves - Major Strength : +15 Strength * Enchant Gloves - Blasting : +10 Spell critical rating * Enchant Gloves - Assault : +30 Attack power * Enchant Gloves - Major Healing : +35 Healing spells * Enchant Gloves - Spell Strike : +15 spell hit rating * Enchant Gloves - Major Spellpower : +20 spell damage Armor kits: * Knothide Armor Kit +8 stamina. * Magister's Armor Kit +3m/5s * Vindicator's Armor Kit +8 defence rating * Shadow Armor Kit +8 shadow resistance * Flame Armor Kit +8 Fire resistance * Frost Armor Kit +8 frost resistance * Nature Armor Kit +8 nature resistance * Arcane Armor Kit +8 arcane resistance Legs Spellthread: * Mystic Spellthread increasing spell damage by up to 18 and stamina by 15. * Silver Spellthread increase healing by up to 31 and stamina by 15. * Golden Spellthread increasing healing by up to 37 and stamina by 18. * Runic Spellthread increasing spell damage by up to 20 and stamina by 18. Armor kits: * Knothide Armor Kit +8 stamina. * Magister's Armor Kit +3m/5s * Vindicator's Armor Kit +8 defence rating * Shadow Armor Kit +8 shadow resistance * Flame Armor Kit +8 Fire resistance * Frost Armor Kit +8 frost resistance * Nature Armor Kit +8 nature resistance * Arcane Armor Kit +8 arcane resistance Feet * Enchant Boots - Vitality : 4 health/5s * Enchant Boots - Fortitude : +12 Stamina * Enchant Boots - Dexterity : +12 Agility * Enchant Boots - Cat's Swiftness : +6 Agility + speed increase * Enchant Boots - Boar's Speed : +9 Stamina + speed increase * Enchant Boots - Surefooted : 5% snare and root resistance +10 hit rating Armor kits: * Knothide Armor Kit +8 stamina. * Magister's Armor Kit +3m/5s * Vindicator's Armor Kit +8 defence rating * Shadow Armor Kit +8 shadow resistance * Flame Armor Kit +8 Fire resistance * Frost Armor Kit +8 frost resistance * Nature Armor Kit +8 nature resistance * Arcane Armor Kit +8 arcane resistance Shield Finger Only available for Enchanters in TBC. (more info coming soon) * Enchant Ring - Striking : +2 weapon damage * Enchant Ring - Spellpower : +12 spell damage * Enchant Ring - Healing Power : +12 healing * Enchant Ring - Stats : +4 to all stats Weapons Melee Two-Handed Ranged Category:Game Terms Enchantment Enchantment